Moonlight Wolf
by LittleBluebirdFeathers
Summary: Meadow and her pack are traveling to paradise in the hopes of finally finding peace. On the way they join up with Kiba and his pack and travel together. Will love blossom between Meadow and the Alpha wolf Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Hey Eveyone!

I Finally got this Fanfic up, YAY!

Anyway I do not own any Wolf`s rain charicters

So Enjoy!

* * *

I almost giggled at how the two oldest, more `mature` wolfs argued over where they were going. Even though Seth was the beta of the group, he still argued with the alpha Hunter about if they were going the right way. Seth was intelligent enough to know that if he ever challenged Hunter, he would get such a beat down, but that wouldn't stop him from arguing with the alpha.

"Oh gods would you two shut it!" The chocolate coloured beta and the smoky gray alpha stopped dead at the angry voice of the night black female wolf, her dark gold eyes giving a death glare to the two males, she like me wasn't of any particular rank, but was hell scary when she wanted to be.

The two males were silent, but the betas dark brown eyes and the alphas reddish eyes glared at each other, the moon shaped scar on the alpha glowed slightly.

"Thanks Serena, they were staring to get annoying" she nodded to me and we started walking again.

"Hey Meadow when are we going to eat?" The youngest Iris asked, a rich dark brown coloured wolf that was to shy to talk to any but me. Her brown/red eyes hoped at I would say soon.

"I don't know, but hopefully some time soon" her ears flopped down at this, to be honest it think all of us were getting hungry, but we had to get past that and keep moving.

Oh I haven't introduced myself properly yet, as Iris said I`m Meadow, I`m a pure snow white wolf with night black on my paws and strip on the middle of my tail, gold coloured eyes, and I also have a black and white feathers entwined into a lock of my fur, a blue ribbon keeping them there.

"There is a city up ahead, we'll rest there" For once everyone agreed and we headed towards the city.

We had changed into our human disguises and had all split up for a while. I was wondering around with Iris, for some reason there were few humans here.

I looked like a 16 maybe 17 year old girl with soft, silky, wavy sun gold hair tipped with white, reaching past my butt, and fringe slightly covering my right eye, that were crystal blue eyes framed with long, thick, black eyelashes, soft, plump lips, flawless, soft, smooth, creamy white skin, a perfect curvy hourglass figure, my chest was a little bigger than decent, and elegant long legs.

I wore a strapless blue top with a white fire design up the sides, a slightly fluffy trench coat reaching mid thigh, a white and black tartan pleaded skirt, with buckles reaching mid thigh, black heeled boots reaching my knees, a red ribbon tied round my neck and the same black and white feather entwined with a lock of my hair, the blue ribbon keeping them there.

"So we're just going to scout out the area" Iris asked. She now looked about 14/15, reddish brown hair that was tied in a neat ponytail reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, bangs framing her face that reach her chest, big dark brown eyes framed with long, black eyelashes, a soft, petite but curvy figure.

She wore a white summers dress tied with a blue ribbon, a light blue denim jacket, white fingerless gloves, white ballet flats and a thin gold chain necklace with a blue gem hanging off.

"Yea, then find food and a place to rest" she smiled and skipped ahead of me, I let her go off on her own, since she always knew how to get a hold of us if she was in trouble, I smiled at her innocence, she was just so adorable.

I walked around the place finding only small scraps of food, I began to wonder why there were so few human around, all of the other cities we had been to were over flowing with human, so why was this place so deserted?

I was so wrapped up in my own mind I didn't realise that there was someone right in front of me, well now I did since I collided with there body, knocking both of us down.

"Ahh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I rubbed my head and a large hand entered my vision, I smiled and gladly took it, and I met the most gorgeous pale blue almost white eyes I had ever seen, my cheeks reddened at the man standing in front of me.

He looked about 17 and was a little taller than me, maybe about 5'9 ft. He had shaggy, shoulder length brown hair with a slightly lean but muscular figure. He wore a white shirt, long blue denim pants, black and white sneakers and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the only one" as soon as he spoke, I could have melted right there and then. I smiled and prayed that he wouldn't notice or see my red cheeks.

"Well thank you, I had better get going" I noticed that our hands were still holding another and I let go to turn back, he nodded and smiled, god I hoped I would see him again.

I spent most of my time wandering around the city again thinking about a brown haired teen, the way his hair flowed with the wind, the way his eyes locked with mine, his large warm, but slightly rough hand, how his body felt for that short period of time.

"MEADOW!" I looked up to see Iris leaning out of a gap in a building, I smiled and ran towards the building.

"You took your time" Serena scolded, I cowered away from her, and she just sighed.

She looked about 20 with straight nigh black hair, reaching her knees tied in a high ponytail with a red rose bobble, grass green eyes framed with long, thick, black eyelashes, soft red lips, an elegant, slender figure, and soft white skin.

She wore a red off the shoulder top with a black lace corset, tight dark blue skinny jeans, black velvet gloves rimmed with black fur, and black strappy heals.

"Sorry I wasn't keeping track of time" I quickly made up an excuse and she seemed to buy it.

"Never mind that, We need to have a meeting" Hunters voice echoed off the walls

He shaggy silver hair with dark hazel eyes and a moon shaped scare on the right side of his eye with big muscular figure. He wore a black tee-shit with a black leather trench coat, dark blue jeans and black buckle boots.

The sound of a scoff soon followed, and Seth appeared from the shadows.

"You mean you need to tell us about a decision that we have no say in" I sighed as the two males growled at each other.

Seth had spiky black hair that covered his left eye, which were a dark green, a lean figure with some muscles (gained from fighting with Hunter).He wore a white shirt with the image of a black waist coat, black jeans and dark blue trainers

"Back down pup! Or I swear I`m going to-"

"Going to what! Beat me down, HA! An empty th-!"

"Will you two shut it already!" everyone froze but the two males continued to growl at each other, not noticing Serena walking towards them.

"I said shut it" She grabbed them by their hair and smacked their head together, the force she used surprised me that their heads didn't smash.

"Now tell us what you wanted to say, and NO interruptions" the two males slowly got up, rubbing their head, careful not to anger her anymore than they had, if the now pounding headache didn't warn them, then the deadly menacing aura and the ice cold glaring eyes would have.

"I've found another wolf pack, and with agreement of all of us, we going to join them in travelling to paradise" Seth grumbled something but Serena turned her glare on him and he stopped immediately.

I though about the other pack for a while: if we did join up with them that would mean that there would be more people to hunt, and if we did run into trouble there would be more of us to protect each other.

But that would also mean more mouths to feed, there would probable more fights for food, also there intentions could be impure, after all even Serena couldn't protect us against a bunch of hormonal driven wolves.

I weighed out all the pros and cons in my head, when Hunter call us to attention.

"Well I need your answers" he looked to Serena first. She though for a while, her eyes clouding over before coming back to reality and nodding her head. Seth next, who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"I need more time" Hunter nodded and looked over to me, quickly I ran over everything in my head before answering.

"Alright" it rare we came across another wolf pack, and we needed all the help we could get. Iris agreed almost immediately, and finally he came to Seth.

"Looks like I have no choice" Hunter shook his head.

"We all need to agree, I can't tell them yes unless all my pack have agreed" Hunter and Seth may be at each others throats most of the time, but that rare time they aren't, even though they won't admit it, they understood each other betters than anybody else.

"Alright, just keep an eye on them" Seth looked at Hunter, seriousness smothering all other emotion in his voice, Hunter nodded, understanding exactly what Seth wanted.

"Alright I'll take you to meet them" Hunter stood up and we all followed him to meet our new additions to the pack.

* * *

What do you think?

Please reveiw, I except criticism but please don`t make it to bad

That no make me happy:(


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

Sorry this one took so long to get up, I had writers block

anyway thank you for the great reveiws they make me very happy

So here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hunter told us that we were supposed to meet the wolves on the outskirts of the city, after another argument between Seth and Hunter as well as another beating from Serena, we finally walked off the meeting place.

"This is the place" Hunter announced and we looked around attempting to find the other pack.

"So where are they then" Seth growled but stopped when we heard footsteps coming our way.

"We apologise for keeping you so long" My mouth almost fell open at the sight of The blue eyes teen from before.

He was a wolf!

"No need to apologize, and we have reached our decision" We all looked to Hunter, waiting for him to give the decision.

"We will join you in travelling to paradise" The blue eyed teen smile and walked forward to shake Hunter's hand.

Something told me that he was the Alpha of his pack, for a moment I wondered how they would decide who was going to be leader. After all there couldn't be two leaders in a pack, it just couldn't work.

Iris was the first one to make a move as she skipped over to a light brown haired teen, and smiled as she took his hand and introduced herself. I myself smiled at how she was completely oblivious to the shocked stares of everyone around her.

"Come on we aren't going to get to paradise any quicker standing here" Seth huffed and changed into his wolf from with the rest of us following behind (Well after Hunter ran in front of Seth while arguing about who was Alpha)

As we travelled though the harsh snowstorm, I kept taking peeks at what was now a large white wolf in place of the blue eyed teen, whenever his now gold eyes met mine I would quickly look anywhere but at him.

"We should take shelter, its almost night and its best if we rest" Hunter suggested and the one blue eyed now white wolf nodded and we all headed off to a nearby cave to rest.

Surprisingly the cave was able to fit all of us in with room to spare. I settled down near the back, and hear Hunter and Seth arguing about something before a low warning growl from Serena cut them off.

"Are they always like this?" I felt a large warm body sit next to mine and my eyes met with gold ones.

"Yea, almost all of the time" he groaned and I giggled slightly.

"You never did tell me your name?" He asked his ear flopping to the side slightly

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Meadow and you?" I moved slightly so he could lay down next to me.

"Meadow, it's a beautiful name, I'm Kiba" If I was in my human form my cheeks would have been burning up because of the complement.

"Thank you" With that I yawned and, almost with me noticing I moved myself closer to Kiba`s warm body. As my eyes fluttered close I slightly took notice in the fact Kiba laid his head on top of my neck.

I shot up at the sound of a body colliding with the cave wall.

Serena was growling at the large black wolf from the other pack who had a large x scar on his chest, who at the moment was growling at Serena.

"Don't you dare do that again!" her usual calm dark gold eyes turning cold and deadly, as she glared at the male across from her.

"I didn't do anything you dumb bitch!" he snarled before Serena lunged at him, snapping at his neck.

In the end she had managed to pin him underneath and just before she took a bite out of his neck, Me, Iris and Hunter managed to push her off him. Not without protest and a struggle but we did it.

After a while we managed to calm Serena down and finally make her see sense, and tell us why she suddenly snapped at the large black wolf.

"I was having a nightmare of _that _day and when I woke up, I was in such a rage that snapped at the closes thing" She pushed herself up to push past us and to the black furred male that just glared at her.

"What do you want?" he sneered but she just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"I apologise for my behaviour, lets just say that I sometimes have an uncontrollable temper" She bowed her head slightly

He tusked and pushed past her, she growled slightly, glaring daggers into the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" I almost jumped at Kiba`s voice

"Hu? Oh yea thanks, no one got hurt" I reassured him, turning in a circle to prove my point.

"We should get going, if we leave now we might make the next city by dusk" Hunter spoke and headed out of the cave with the rest of us following.

Kiba and Hunter spoke about something as they walked while Iris played chase with a the youngest wolf named Toboe, both me and Serena talked with a black/blue female wolf named Blue.

"I noticed that you and Kiba seem to be getting along well" Blue spoke and I almost immediately dropped my head, a small smile spreading across my wolf face.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact it's a relief" I gave Blue a confused look, leaning my head to the side a bit.

"How do you mean?" I asked

"Well Kiba is the Alpha, but he hasn't chosen a mate. And since I'm mated to Hige…" She turned to look at a caramel brown wolf speaking to what looked like an annoyed gray wolf Serena snapped at, who's name we had learnt was Tsume.

"…He hasn't got any other female to mate with, and when we manage to meet other female wolves he's just not interested" she looked at me with a smile

"So you must be something special"

"I don't know about that" Tsume pushed past Serena, she snarled and walked ahead of him, slightly whipping his nose with her tail. He growled and ran up to her, after that they just began to argue (well he did, Serena spoke a little and mainly hit him with her tail, or nipped at his skin)

I looked at Kiba again to see that he was staring at me.

I was about to look away when he signalled with his head to join him. I looked to Hunter and he just smiled and walked forward leaving Kiba alone.

Almost immediately I walked up to Kiba and I noticed that he was really warm, almost without my notice I snuggled into his soft fur, almost melting at his earthy/honey sent.

"Do you do this with most males you meet?" I briefly came out of my haze to answer him.

"Not really, only if I li-" I stopped myself and almost jumped away, looking down at the white, snow covered ground.

"Only if you what?" A grin spread across his furry face.

Shaking my head, I refused to answer and the grin widened on his face.

I almost jumped three feet at the shock of playful nip at my shoulder. Kiba pulled away with a victorious smile on his face, his eyes daring me to do something to get him back.

I nipped him back on his shoulder and in turn he got me on my neck. We playfully nipped each other when a painful yelp stopped me, everyone shot round to see Iris limping up to me, one of her front paws held up to her chest, with Toboe gazing at her with worry in his eyes.

"Sorry I got too rough with her" his ears flopped down and Iris snuggled into his neck

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt that bad" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're almost at the city" Hunter spoke but was cut off by the sound of a vehicle driving up to us.

I instantly cringed at the men and women that came out.

* * *

What do you think?

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Hey eveyone

I thank you all for your reviews they make me very happy

Anyway here is the next chapter

I do not own any Wolf`s rain charicter exept my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba, Tsume, Seth and Hunter all pushed us behind them and stood snarling at the people in front of us. Some wore lab coats while others were covered with thick black amour and held guns.

"All these seem to be good specimens bring them in" as the people in armour advanced on us, I noticed that another sound of tracks was getting closer.

I pointed my nose up into the air, smelling the sent of other humans. My heart dropped and I knew for sure that we would be captured, we had no where to run.

A white flash blinded us all and I felt hands grab my body, throwing me aside. My head smacked off something hard which forced my body to shut down and darkness took over.

"…Hey, come one"

"Come one get up"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see both Toboe and Iris both in human forms looking over me with worry in there eyes.

"W-What happened, are the others okay?" My eyes darted round the room and found Kiba and Serena sitting next to the bed I was currently sat on.

"They're fine although those humans in the armour managed to injure you" I gave Serena a confused look when pain shot though my back.

I looked to see that one, I was in my human form two, my coat had been taken off and three, I had a large gash running from my shoulder blade to the middle of my back. I moved my hair out of the way to get a better look.

I heard someone gasp and warm arms circle round my waist.

"Stay still" I shivered at Kiba`s voice and a wet muscle began licking at my wound.

"Ahh! Y-You really don't need to do that" I attempted to move but his arms tightened around my waist and he growled slightly.

"Your injured so let me heal you" I heard Serena almost chase the two youngest out of the room before closing it behind her, leaving me and Kiba alone.

He let go of my waist and placed his hands either side of my thighs, still licking at my wound. I didn't move an inch as he did, but enjoyed the feel of his tongue on my skin, so much so I wanted to whine but managed to somehow keep it in.

When he was done I turned around to give him my thanks when I notice that he was covered in wounds and bruises.

"Who-?"

"I'm fine" Kiba interrupted and moved to get up, although I grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving.

"Here" I moved towards his neck and ran my tongue over his wound, I felt a slight vibration and heard a little growl/purr. I smiled and wrapped my arms round his neck, more than content with our position.

Well would have been if a body didn't crash though the door.

"Dam bitch!" Tsume had just managed to get up when Serena came running in to smack straight across the cheek.

To say flew across the room would be and understatement.

I cringed slightly as he smacked against the wall. By this time I had let go of Kiba and was attempting to hold Serena back from tearing him apart.

"Serna calm down, you shouldn't waste your energy now" she growled but stopped struggling, and settled for glaring at him.

"Dam female, always getting in my way" Serena sneered and I could practically see her deadly aura flaring up around her.

"Then don't get in my way!" I heard Hunter and Seth come in arguing, Serena turned her icy-cold glare on them and they immediately shut up and shot out of the room, with what could only be described as their tail between their legs.

I giggle slightly at their reactions, always finding it funny how they were so scared of her when she was like this.

"Come on Serena" I led her out of the room as way from the centre of her anger. I looked back at Kiba trying to calm Tsume down as well, for a moment our eyes met, but I quickly diverted mine away.

"Oh thank god I thought that those two wolves might have destroyed my house" I looked to see an elderly woman walking up to me. Serena had went off so I couldn't ask her who this woman was.

"Ah yes you're the wolf that was knocked out, I am Eliza Waters, I've been looking after you" Looked to Eliza

"I'm-"

"Meadow, your friends have told me about you" I smiled at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping us? And how do you know about wolves?" She laughed

"I've adored wolves ever since I was a little girl, so I couldn't pass up the chance to help them now could I?" I sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear"

"Now may I ask something?" I nodded.

"Are you mated to that wolf Kiba?" my cheeks grew red and I squeaked in surprise at her question.

"Why would you say that?" she chuckled.

"I see, the reason I asked was because all the time you were knocked out he refused to leave your side" He really wouldn't leave? I smiled at the thought.

"Now I may be old, but I'm not blind, I know a mated pair when I see one" Oh how I wished.

"I-I'm not his mate" I spoke and a pair of warm arms wrapped round my body.

"I'm going hunting, you coming too?" I almost purred at both the warmth of the body and the voice that Kiba used.

"The others aren't coming?" I asked

"They're all busy" I felt him nuzzle into my neck slightly and I almost melted.

I shivered as Kiba flicked his tongue out across my neck and slightly nipped at the skin there. I wasn't sire if it was really, but I was certain I heard a slightly whine come from him.

"Are you two gonna stand there all day or get moving!" Tsume`s voice tore us apart and I swear I heard a small growl come from Kiba.

As I followed Kiba down the stairs, I so desperately wanted to know what would have happened if Tsume hadn't interrupted us.

Oh well.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Hey eveyone!

Sorry this took so long to get up, I had writers block and I was a little lazy

Anyway here is the next chapter I do not own any Wolf`s rain charicters except my OC

Enjoy

* * *

I found out that we were all staying with Eliza in a small cottage that was surprisingly surrounded by a forest. Eliza had told us that we could hunt any prey that we found, but not to go over board with the kills.

Both me and Kiba changed into our wolf forms before setting off.

As we hunted for prey Kiba never let me out of his sight and kept me closely pressed to his body (not that I'm complaining) I could have sworn that I often heard a quiet soft whine but I wasn't sure if they was real or not, so I just ignored it.

"I haven't done this in a while" Kiba spoke

"Hm? Haven't done what?"

"Hunted" I smiled.

"Well now you have a chance to" he looked back at me and stopped walking. I turned my head to the side, silently asking him why he stopped.

"Would you stay by the pack in your search for paradise, even if you…" I nudged at his neck for him to continue.

"I even it I what?"

"Even if you don't survive" I giggled, which seemed to catch him off guard.

"I knew that I might not survive as soon as I started looking for paradise, I excepted it along time ago" he didn't look convinced.

"What I'm telling you is the truth, I don't mind if I die, as long as I find peace, I'm happy, honest" I nuzzled into his neck, underneath his chin, enjoying his warmth. I was slightly disappointed when he moved to get up, but he gave a playful nip at my fur and we started our own game of chase.

Our games had lasted all the way into the night (we hadn't had time to catch any prey) and in the end we had decided to just lay outside and bathe in the moonlight.

"I've not played like that in a while" I giggled, my head lay on his chest while he had two arms around my waist.

"Well you should, as lazy as you are" he gave a fake gaps and smirked.

"Oh lazy am I?" he pulled me up and nibbled at my neck, I giggled at the feeling as he rolled us over so he was on top.

For a while we just laughed, forgetting everything.

Running for our lives, being shunned, hunted and most of all the death that might await us before we reach paradise.

"Tell me…what was it like for you as a pup?" I frowned.

"I wish I could tell you, really. But I can't remember my past, at all" I saw sympathy in his blue eyes.

"Nothing?" I shook my head.

I could of swore that a slight whine came from him as he brushed away a few strands of rebellious hair. I saw his face getting closer to mine and his nose lightly rubbed against mine, I smiled and nuzzled back.

"There you guys are, you've been out for seven hours straight why-… Oh!" both me and Kiba jumped up to look at Hige. Almost instantly Kiba growled and wrapped his hands round my body, glaring at the brown haired male.

"Calm down, I was just going" He slowly back away from the dark haired male protecting me. As soon as he was out of sight I reached up to touch Kiba`s face.

"Its alright, he's gone" with that he let go.

I smiled and began to get up, bringing him with me. He gave me a confused look and I definitely heard a whine as he nuzzled his head into my neck. As much as I wanted to melt right there and then, I knew we should get back.

"Come on" I grabbed his hand and walked to the cottage.

When we got back the others were asleep either on the couch or in various rooms. I pulled Kiba with me to find a spare room, and luckily we did find one with a big enough bed.

I practically fell on the soft sheet and curled up, soon after I felt Kiba come to lie next to me, curling up around me and hug my body to his.

The next morning I woke up I felt little nips at my neck, and warm arms pulled me closer to a strong body.

"I could get used to this" I heard Kiba laugh

"You not the only one" I felt him nuzzle into my neck and one hand began to caress my cheek.

"…I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to do IIIIIItttttttt" the door smashed into a million pieces, revelling a very angry looking Tsume (no surprise there) and a very happy Hige.

"Bye now" Hige fled with Tsume hot on his heals.

"I wonder what that was all about" I wondered when two little head popped up in the door way, with both Iris and Toboe looking at us and the broken door.

"Well Tsume and Serena were arguing _again_, when Hige came barging in, and started teasing Tsume about something, and obviously with Tsume being in a bad mood already he flipped" I heard Kiba groan and I laughed.

"Well I doubt we're going to get any more sleep, so we had better get up" I attempted get up but Kiba just pulled me back down and snuggled into me. Both Iris and Toboe had left long ago so I just lay back down and smiled.

When Kiba finally let me get up, he refused to let me go, so I was always by his side all day and never let me go too far away. I didn't mind I was happy to be around him, but I did blush at the looks both Hunter and Eliza gave us.

I knew that this was how a mated pair acted but I was still a little unsure if Kiba truly wanted me that way.

After lunch we set off again and thanked Eliza for her help.

As we walked along the forest I stayed close to Kiba. The others didn't try to tear us apart (although Iris and Toboe did come up to us often before running off) and left us to our own devices, I thanked the heavens' that they did.

"The next city shouldn't be too far from here, lets keep going" Hunter spoke and for once Seth didn't argue with the decision, it was either he agreed with Hunter or he didn't have good argument, most likely the latter.

Although the ones arguing were Serena and Tsume. To me it seemed like they were arguing with themselves, I had noticed that when they argued they were exactly the same.

Stubborn and refused to back down.

But I had the slight feeling the didn't hate each other that much, and no matter how much they denied it, they always seem to go to each other, whether it be to argue or talk.

So they couldn't hate each other that much if they were together this much.

"Here we are" we looked around the city that, like other cities we had come across was dirty and falling apart.

"Look around, see what you can find" We nodded and split up to find any signs of life.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think

I look forward to them :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey eveyone!

Sorry this took so long to get up, I had writers block again so this chapter is a little shorter than the others

Anyway I do not own and Wolf`s Rain charicter except my OC

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

This city was like many others we had came across, dirty, smelly and hardly contained any signs of life.

Although Kiba didn't seem convinced that this place was harmless and so I near enough stayed glued to his side, he refused to let go and kept me behind him the whole time.

"Kiba I can look after myself you know" I dug my heals into the ground and he immediately stopped to give me a confused look. I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, I promise, you can let go" he did let go of my hand but instead wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't wanna" I almost giggled at how childish he sounded.

"I won't go far" I rubbed my nose against his and he visibly softened, one of his hands slid up my back and laced itself in my hair. At first I was surprised but the feather touch of his lips on mine made me melt on the spot.

"Well, well now what do we have here?" All in a few seconds Kiba had re-wrapped his arms around me and protectively curled himself around me, moving me out of their line of sight and viciously snarled at them.

"Well I see a pretty little female, unmated and free for the taking" a small growl passed my lips but was smothered by the growing snarls coming from Kiba. His eyes grew cold as he bared his canines at them.

But they didn't even glance at Kiba, instead they kept their eyes trained on me, sinful smirks spreading across their faces.

Before I could react Kiba had launch himself into the group.

As most of them fought him off, while the rest of them came at me, their dirty smirks still placed on their faces.

I managed to dodge most of them but one of them grabbed me from behind while the rest of them either grabbed my legs or tried to tear my coat off me.

I attempted to get away but one punch me in the gut while another slapped my face. I whimpered and I could hear their snickers from above me and one grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at his scarred face.

"You'll do for my mate" he forced his chapped, thin lips on to mine and I did the only thing I could think of.

I bit his lip.

Enough to puncture it so that blood travelled down his chin.

He tore away and slapped me again, wiping away the blood and spitting the rest on me. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look up at him again, he sneered his eyes full of disgust.

"You boys can have fun with this one, she's to wild for me" The wolfs holding me cheered in agreement and attempted to tear my cloths off me.

"BACK OFF!" a streak of night black passed me, dark gold eyes set in a deadly glare.

Serena's jaws clamped over one of the males necks and she threw him off me. Soon the others grabbed the males holding me down, tearing them off me, then guarding me from them.

"YOU!" Serena snarled and she glared at the leader that had kissed me.

"Serena?" He said in wonder and came running at her, but not in a threatening way, more in away of seeing someone you loved you hadn't seen in years.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" she snarled and he froze, confusion on his face.

"Why Serena? don't you rem-" he took a step forward and she snapped at him.

"You forced me! Just like you were going to force one of my pack!" for a moment hurt flashed across his face, before it was replaced by that dirty smirk of his.

"She would have made a good bitch for me, a little wild but I would have tamed that out of her. Like I did for you" he launched for me but a sudden steak of white grabbed him by his throat and forced him down to the ground.

Kiba tightened his jaws and I could hear the sickening snap of bones and even then he didn't stop.

It took all the males of our pack to drag him off and even then it was hard to do so. Part because of the strength Kiba was using and the fact that they desperately wanted to do the same to the leader as well, maybe worse.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba shhhhhhh, It's alright, I'm here" I placed myself in his line of sight. He softened and the others released him so he could crush me too him, I winced slightly and I heard Kiba begin to growl again.

"They hurt you, they hurt my mate" I slightly froze in shock but it was soon smothered by pure happiness. I had a struggle to stop myself from bouncing like a happy little pup.

"Come on we should go" Hunter spoke and we all followed, nobody arguing with him this time, although Serena was a little hesitant.

"Serena leave him, lets go" Hunter said firmly and she gave one last growl to the fallen leader on the ground before following her own.

As we walked through the streets the others refused to leave us and Kiba refused to let me go, he kept his arm firmly around my waist, his eyes darting around for any signs of danger.

I didn't mind at all, I felt safe in both Kiba`s arms and presence, I could die right now and I would be a happy wolf.

"Lets rest up here for the night" we had left the city a few hours ago and had came to a small forest-like terrene.

None of us disagreed with him and we all set up for the night.

I watched as Toboe and Iris playfully nipped and tackled each other while they played tag, after a while they managed to get Hige to play along with Blue as they all raced round, chasing after each others tails.

"Come on Meadow, come play" Iris pulled at my ear while Toboe tried to get Kiba to join. We had both healed from our wounds so I saw no reason to not play.

As soon I attempted to get up I was stopped by a growl from Kiba. I turned to see him get up and tug me back down.

"Don't worry I won't be far and if I get too far you can always bring me back" he seemed unsure for a moment before he softened and I licked his mussel.

"Not too far" I giggle at how fatherly he sounded

_Will he be like this with our pups? _

Wait? Did I just think with our pups?

I shook my head and attempted to stop any though of mating from entering my head again. Instead I forgot by chasing after Iris and the others, attempting to catch them.

* * *

Please review and you can also PM me if you have any question

I will be happy to answer them :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

This chapter is **alot**shorter than the others I`ve done because of two reasons

One I have run out of ideas so I`m having trouble of what to do next, so help would be very much appreciated (big puppy dog eyes with fuffly wolfie ears and tail)

Two I`m trying to decide whether I should put in a leamon here or not.

Either way I`m stuck and I need help!

But here is the small chapter I wrote

* * *

After my play time with the others we decided just to have a little break and enjoy the glowing moon light.

Both me and Kiba lay underneath it, my head on his chest snuggled up against his side and one of his arms wrapped around my waist. So believe me when I say that I was very happy and content.

The others had decided to leave us alone and to be honest I was glad they did.

"Meadow" I looked up and Kiba

"Yes?"

"Have you-… Have you ever had a mate?" I could hear the slight growl in his voice and I leaned up on my elbow to face him.

"Why do you ask?" Kiba sighed.

"I just want to know" I smiled, I knew Kiba was the possessive type, but I didn't mind one bit, as long as he was the one being possessive over me.

"No, I've never had a mate, honest" I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

"Good" he stroked my cheek and I leaned my head into his hand.

"I don't want to share" I mischievous smile spread across my face and I lightly nipped at his hand.

The response I got was a low moan/growl and I lightly licked the rough skin, giggling when he bit his lip and groaned. My eyes sparkled with playfulness and I continued with nibbling at his hand.

"I wouldn't do that" Kiba growled.

"And why not" as soon as I spoke he had grasped my waist and flipped us both over and began nibbling at my neck.

"Because it makes me wanna do this" his mouth moved over my skin so it lightly hovered over my lips. I slowly mover some of his brown strands out of the way, so I could see his ice blue eyes.

"Promise me one thing" I gave a confused look.

"Yea?"

"Promise me you'll stay with me and that I won't lose you" a smile replaced the confused look and I reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I promise" with that he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

_Finally! _

* * *

Tell me what you think and your ideas on anything I should do

Again your help would be much appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

I am sooooo sorry for the wait but I have finaly got this chapter up

I want to thank BlackblazeSarge92 for allowing me to use his Oc`s in my story and giving me help for my writers block. So thank you so much :)

So hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and enjoy :)

* * *

Every part of my body sang as it arched into Kiba`s warm one. All those time I said that I would die happy, I take them back. Right here and now, this was heaven, this right here was my paradise

My arms wrapped around his neck, wanting to be even closer to him and one of his hand pressed again the small of my back, attempting to bring us even closer while the other laced itself in my hair, completely moulding my lips to his.

A small moan made itself known when his warm hand moved to feel my skin, igniting sparks of pleasure that raced across my body. For a moment I forgot everything and my mind went blank, if I could I would of stayed like this for eternity.

Although the urgent need for air made itself known and we (unwillingly) broke apart.

Kiba nuzzled his nose against mine and stroked his thumb across my cheek. I lightly ran my fingertips lightly down his face, transferring the warm skin to memory, then running feather soft touches lightly across his lips.

The same ones that had been pressed against mine not so long ago.

"Mine" Kiba spoke in a low seductive voice that was full of possessiveness, as if confirming something to himself.

"Only yours" I spoke back and I got a low appreciative growl as an answer.

Kiba smiled and kissed both my cheeks before trailing them to my jaw, lightly nipping the skin. I smiled when I heard the low whine and bared my neck, offering it up to him.

This in turn made him smile because it was an act of full submission, what two wolves did to recognize each other as mates. Its was a ritual all wolves went though when it was time to choose and accept a mate.

I gasped as Kiba`s teeth gently grazed the skin, his warm hand stroking the skin of my thigh and he slowly licked the column of my neck lowering his head and sinking his fangs into my neck.

I shot up, gasping for breath and my eyes scanned round the forest. The sun was just making itself known, but the sky was still dark with black and dark blue almost seeming to swallow up the sun.

An arm wrapped its way around my waist, while a warm hand gently grabbed my chin to move my head and ice blue eyes locked with my own crystal-like ones.

"Hey now its just a dream, no need to be scared" I let out a breath.

A dream, that's all it was.

But it was good dream, too good to be real.

As my fuzzy mind pieced it all together, everything from laying under the moon with Kiba to his almost claiming me as his mate was all something my mind put together.

Oh how cruel reality can be.

"I`m okay, just a dream" It felt like I was confirming it to myself but it seemed to satisfy Kiba as he gave me a gentle smile.

"We should get moving anyway" Kiba offered me his hand and I gladly took it, pulling me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and slightly depressed state by Blue who walked along side me, concern in her eyes.

"Hu? O-Oh yea sorry I was just thinking that's all" with that the confusion was swept away from her eyes and she smiled.

"You know its only a week away from mating season" My cheeks reddened lower my head from her gaze.

"Y-Yea"

"And you've been having or started having dreams about a certain white alpha?" my head shot up to she her smirking.

"W-Well I-I…" Blue gave out a little giggle.

"Its okay don't worry about it. It happens to all of us, after all I do have a mate myself" She look back to Hige.

"As much as an idiot as he is" I gave a little giggle.

Then I stiffened.

As faint as it was, I could still smell the sent of humans. I tensed more when I also smelt it laced with wolf blood.

My eyes darted around to try and find the source, but I didn't have to since a body came flying past us, smashing into a tree.

I knew it was human and others soon followed, trying to fend off a white haired man, a gleam caught my attention and notice a kabar knife gripped firmly in his hand.

From what I could tell he look about 26 and had blue eyes a strong build with a few scars on his face, gain from various battles I guessed. He had on a white shirt with the sleeves torn off, blue pants and sketchers.

I noticed that his eyes was smothered deadly determination and protectiveness and within a few short minuets the humans lay around him, unconscious.

The white haired male locked eyes with Kiba, judging him to see if he was a threat I think. I head him sniff then almost immediately relax but not all the way, still keeping some of his guard up.

"We don't want to fight, are you alright?" Kiba walked forward, unfazed my this new male.

"Yes, fine" He seemed didn't let his guard down, still judging if Kiba was a threat, although I saw that the deadly determination in his eyes had faded away, now only protectiveness shone in them.

"Shadow!" A figure made itself know and appeared from the protective cover of the trees.

She also looked 26 and had wound covering her body and was skinner than should be deemed healthy. She had long flowing black hair and violet eyes, wearing a white tank top, denim blue short shorts and dark brown boots.

The woman leaned against a tree, grasping her waist stop some of the blood from pouring out.

"Mikari I told you to say hidden" The male called Shadow scolded the woman, but she simply smiled at him, she eyes hooded as she tried to stay awake I guessed.

I moved to look at Kiba with pleading eyes and almost immediately he smiled and nodded his head, confirming my question without words.

We walked up to the couple and I was just about to say something when the woman Mikari fainted. Immediately I moved forward and grabbed one side of the woman while Shadow grabbed the other.

"We need to get her to a safe place, there we can work on healing her" Shadow nodded and I let him carry her bridal style to follow the others.

I turned back to Kiba and he wrapped one arm around my waist, pressing me against his body. I hid my blush and memories of my dream last night assaulted my mind, which further inflamed my blush.

"You okay, you feel hot?" Kiba placed his palm on my forehead and I gave him a smile.

"I`m okay, nothing to worry about" this seemed to please him and he kissed my forehead.

Oh how I wish that dream was real

* * *

Review and tell me what you think I love to hear them :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Seasons Greetings and Happy Christmas. This would have been out earlier but I`ve been doing collage work and I had a bit of writer block

as always I do not own any Wolf`s Rain charicters except my OC`s

Now as my present to you all, please enjoy :)

* * *

Everyone in the pack was doing all they could to heal Mikari. Tsume, Hige, Hunter and Shadow were all off looking for food in the area. Seth and Kiba were both on look out to make sure humans did wander in too close. Toboe told the rest of us which herbs to speed up the healing process.

Everyone had role they need to do and without question they did it, we all worked efficiently and soon enough Mikari had opened her eyes and had gained enough strength to sit up (although with a little help from Shadow)

"Stop fussing, I`m fine, really. I`m not completely useless" Mikari waved off our help but Shadow was persisted and in the end Mikari just gave up and let us help.

We would have stayed longer so that Mikari could heal, however Seth had caught the sent of a few humans coming our way so we had to leave.

Shadow was carefully carrying Mikari even though she did protest to it at first. I did notice that Shadow didn't talk much, only speaking when he was spoken to. It must just be how he is

"Hey Kiba when do you think we'll eat, I`m starving" I smiled at Hige. Thinking about food as usual.

"Like you need anymore food porky" Tsume spoke

"Well we do need food after all, besides I don't think we're being tracked"

"Is there anytime when your not thinking about food?" Seth asked

"When he's thinking about girls" We couldn't help but laugh at Toboe`s answer, another round of giggles erupted when Blue gave Hige a look that could kill and he shrunk back for a moment.

"Don't you mean when I`m thinking of Blue" Hige latched onto her waist and she stopped glaring at him.

I felt a squeeze on my hand and I smiled, squeezing back and snuggling into Kiba`s side.

"Well aren't you two getting comfy" I looked back at Hige to see him slightly teasing Tsume and then heard the usual thump that followed when ever someone decided to tease him.

The reason was because Selena and Tsume were actually talking to each other, not arguing, fighting or shouting and they were walking closer as well. I didn't say anything though, for the reason of wanting to see how long it would last.

"Owww, Well you know it-, I`llll just stop now" I giggled as Selena shot Hige a look the certainly would have killed him on the spot.

"There's water and shelter up ahead, we'll rest there so Mikari can heal" Kiba spoke

"I told you all, I`m fine, now put me down" Mikari tried to wiggle out of Shadows grip but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Mikari you need to heal" I was sure I saw a small victorious smile on Shadows face but it quickly disappeared and Mikari let Shadow carry her (although we could tell she wasn't completely happy about it)

So that brings to us to now where we are now, all of us basking in the full moons light, soaking up the energy it gave us. I sat on Kiba`s lap, head placed comfortably on the crook of his neck, curled up in his warm protective arms.

My eyes began to wander round the pack, Mikari and Shadow were asleep curled up together, Iris was asleep in Toboe`s lap as he slowly began to drift into dreamland, I couldn't find Hige or Blue but I could smell them so I wasn't worried, Hunter and Seth were both on look out but at the moment Seth was asleep and Hunter would wake him when it was his turn.

However what caught my eye was seeing Selena tightly curled up next to Tsume, her head resting on the crook of his neck like mine was on Kiba`s, as well as Tsume`s arm loosely wrapped round her waist.

My lips pulled up in a smile at the pair. I had a feeling that they cared for each other in someway.

I looked up into Kiba`s now sleeping face and smiled, he looked so peaceful from the usual concentrated look he had on his face most of the time. One had reached out to brush away a few rebellious hairs and lightly brushed my fingertips across his creek.

"You should get some sleep" I almost jumped as Kiba opened his eyes to look into mine.

"I will when I`m sleepy" Softly I nuzzled my nose against his and he brought his hand up to sweep some hair behind my ear, then resting it on my cheek, his thumb making small circles. I smiled as I gently grabbed the hand on my cheek and leaned my head into his palm.

"Beautiful" I looked up at the big sliver moon.

"Yes the moon is beautiful" as I looked up at the moon Kiba gently pulled my chin down to look at him.

"I wasn't talking about the moon" I gasped and instantly blushed.

Slowly Kiba brought my face closer to his, our eyes slid closed and our lips melded into each other, moving in perfect sync, drinking in each others essence as well as opening our souls for each other to see.

I prayed to what ever being or god was up there that this was real and not another perfectly cruel dream.

When we finally did part I was completely flushed and I could feel my lips pulsing slightly. Kiba gave me a smile and I instantly wanted to kiss him again, but instead I simply smiled back and lay my head on his chest, suddenly beginning to feel sleepy.

As I drifted in to a peaceful sleep I just barely caught Kiba`s words.

"I love you my mate Meadow"

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones but please tell me what you think

And for any ideas or questions you might have you can always PM me :)


End file.
